I love you
by Captainbeifong
Summary: Juvia thinks she'll never find love again after Gray doesn't return her feelings. Will her mind change after her ex-boyfriend shows up again? She thinks it will work out. It will...right? Jora/Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Juvia came to realize that Gray would probably never return her feelings. He would never show any affection. She baked him cookies which he didn't even eat. When she asked him to fo on a job he was either busy or would go on a job with his friends.

She let out a big sigh. Deep in thought she stared at the ceiling. _i-i've tried so many times. Why doesn't he like me..._

She gave up. Well...not entirely. She would still just talk to him. But the showing affection and cookies didn't help anyway so why keep trying.

 _Maybe Juvia should find a boyfriend..._ she thought. She had a boyfriend before. But it wasn't anything she imagined. He was an ass. He had her for 2 months and trew her away like it was nothing.

Why did she stay him? Because he was the only one to stand her rain for such a long time. And after two months he got annoyed by it.

Maybe having a boyfriend will keep her thoughts away from Gray. Maybe it would at least help her broken heart.

But if she is looking for a new lover, it has to be a nice guy and not a ass like Bora. As she kept thinking about him it hurted even more. She remembered the day he broke up with her.

 _"Juvia, i'm sorry but we can't be together like this" he told her while holding a umbrella. He looked at her like he didn't even care about her feelings._

 _"W-what? But Bora-sama...why?" she could barely bring out as fresh tears started to sting. The only person she thought that cared about her, wants to leave her._

 _"Look around Juvia!" he shouted as he waved his hand. "This rain. It's too gloomy. I wanted to try it with you but the rain is a bother to me. Sorry. But we're done."_

The last time she saw him was then. He just left her. He didn't even let her speak and turned his back to her to walk away. Juvia had dropped her umbrella in shock.

She then realized what ass she dated the last two months. He just walked off...

Tears ran down her face as she ran away. Not knowing where. She just ran. Without thinking she addictialy bumped into someone. She looked up. Gajeel.

He was her only friend to help her. The cold iron dragon slayer helped her trough this. She and Gajeel met a long time ago, when they were little. A few kids bullied her and Gajeel was the only one to stand up for her.

He told them to get lost and since the kids knew about his strenght, it was easily for him to scare them off.

As they talked they realized they had a few things in common. Both didn't knew their parents. Both didn't have any friends. Lonely...

They became best friends.

 _"What is it Juv? You shouldn't ran out here like a idiot" he joked. Juvia turned her head down. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Gajeel knows that Juvia can take a joke. Being like this to her is a way how he shows affection._

 _"Eh?! Why are you_ crying" _if there's something he hates...crying woman. He couldn't stand it too see her crying. She was his best friend after all._

 _Juvia trew herself on Gajeel. "Ju-Juvia's heart is broken!" she brought out. "B-bora finds Juvia's rain t-to gl-gloomy!" as she cried._

 _Gajeel held her, letting the Rain woman cry her eyes out. "Juv?" he later asked. Juvia looked up. "Why do you even cry about him?" Juvia tilted her her to the side questionly._

 _"You deserve better Juv! Come on! Open your eyes. That guy treated you like shit" . Juvia didn't want to believe it but...it was true. He ordered her around. Wanted things. He could be even mean sometimes._

 _"One day you'll find someone who actually loves you"_

She rememberd that line. _But who would actually love Juvia?_ , She wondered, still staring at the ceiling.

She then chuckled as she remembered how badly her wanted to kill Bora. Of course she stopped him. _"he's not worth it"_

Juvia rolled so she was laying on her stomach. _Juvia at least has Gajeel...and Fairy Tail._

Juvia sighed. Would she ever love someone other than Gray? He took away her rain after all. He showed her there were still good things.

She felt lonely.

Why doesn't he return her feelings? Why is it so hard to say these words?

 _'i love you'_

* * *

 **Hey! it's me :-D**

 **What do you guys think of first chapter? Please leave a review to let me know if i should contiue:-)**

 **Btw: it's three in the morning! I couldn't sleep and suddenly came up with this!**

 **Sorry if you find this a shitty chapter.**

 **~Byee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

 **So where do i start...**

 **Sorry if some of you don't like this story. And please, the rude comments? You could always give me tips to do it better instead. I can't do anything with rude comments.**

 **And also sorry if chapter 1 wasn't clear enough for some of you! Of course Juvia would never break someones heart. She just wants to move on. And it's a fanfic so characters can be diffrent:-)**

 **I hope i make it more clear in this chapter.**

 **Also... Sorry if my writings sucks, i'll try my best. I've never been THAT good in writing so i'm just trying.**

 **And English wasn't my first soo... :-!**

 **And people who don't like this...don't read this please.**

 **Sorry if i sound rude to some of you, but i don't know how else to put it.**

 **Byee!**

* * *

My gaze fell on the clock. 2 o'clock. I should go to the guild and pick out a job request, need to pay the rent anyway. I got off my lazy ass and took a quick shower.

The feeling of hot water streaming down my body made me feel calm. Maybe Gray-sama is shy to confess his feelings... Or maybe he just doesn't love me at all. Anyway, i have to move on...unless he tries to take a step.

I don't know if moving will be easy.

But even if he doesn't love me, he'll always have a special place in my heart. If he just wants to stay friends then i'll have to accept it.

Picked out my usual clothes, brushed my hair and put on my hat. I did a last check in the mirror and i'm ready to go.

Before i left i looked around my room. Mmm...there's a lot Gray in here. I picked up all my Gray plushes and trew them in the bin.

Gray-Sama's face was on my bed covers, so i changed it in blue covers. I trew away my towel which had Gray's face and some posters from the wall.

I smiled when i saw a photo of me and Gray-sama. It was when the whole guild went to the beach for a little vacation.

We had ice-cream in our hand as she smiled. I think i can keep this.

I looked around me. That's better. Now i'm really ready to go!

* * *

I walked in the loud guild. I greeted Mira behind the bar as i went on my way to the board with all job request. As i looked around me, i saw Gray-sama with his friends. He looked so dreamy...

No! Stop Juvia! You're supposed to move on from him, not drool all over him. I sighed.

When i was about to pick out a job, Gajeel stood next to me. He crossed his arms as he checked the request board.

"Why the big sigh?" He asked me. I looked at him. "Oh nothing..." i simply said.

"Gonna tell me why ya ignored Stripper?" My eyes went wide. "J-juvia has no idea what you're talking about!" i replied quickly as i crossed my arms.

Gajeel laughed. "You're always drooling over when you come in the guild Juv". "Well, not anymore" i mumbled but Gajeel with his dragon slayer ears could hear me perfectly.

"What? Not anymore?" He stood there almost in shock. I sighed again. I can at least tell Gajeel-kun. "I decided to move on Gajeel-kun"

"Wh-what?! Really?! This is Stripper we're talking 'bout right?". I huffed. "Yes it's Strip- Gray-sama we're talking about"

"Wow" was all he said. "Is that all you can say? 'Wow'".

"It's just weird. You've always been drooling over him and now , suddenly not. What changed your mind?"

"It's not like Juvia doesn't love Gray-sama anymore. It's just that Juvia tried so many times and Gray-sama didn't return her feelings. That's why Juvia wants Gray-sama to take a step this time. And if Gray-sama doesn't, then i'll move over". I ended with a big sigh.

Gajeel started at her but then smiled. "I think that it's the right thing to do. There's no point in being clingy if he doesn't like you"

I just nodded. "You're right. It's sad. But the cold, hard truth"

There was a short comfortable silence.

"Ya know, you almost called Stripper, Stripper" Gajeel smirked as he looked at me. Yeah almost. I couldn't help it and chuckled.

"Let's go on a job together" Gajeel smiled at me. "Hai! Juvia could use the distraction"

* * *

Gray P.O.V

Did...Juvia just walked past me? But how?! She didn't greet me at all. Not even a small glance. What's up with her?

She's now talking with Gajeel. And why does she looks so sad? Did something bad happen?

"Eh Stripper! It's rude to stare at people!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Flame Brain talked to me. "What was that Flame Brain?!"

"Don't call me Flame Brain!" he said. "And-" he got that stupid smirk on his face. "Why are you staring so much at a...certain water mage?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Can i kill him? Please?

"Awh come on Natsu" Mirajane put down the drinks on out table. "Gray just has a hard time confessing his love. He just needs some time" she smiled.

Why. Did. She. Say. That.

"Oi!? You really want to do that?!" Lucy yelled. I turned red as i looked down. To be honest, it was true. I've been TRYING to finally confess my feelings the last time but...

HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! I mean like...you just go to her like...'So, eh, yeah...i love ya' and done?

I even tried to ignore her most time to figure out how to tell her that i love her back. Seriously?! Why is it so hard?!

I get nervous around her, another reason i avoided talking to her. She once baked me cookies. And i found it cute...

The first time in my entire life that i find something cute! It doesn't fit me! I got so nervous that i didn't eat them. And i regret that already.

"So it's true Gray. How are you going to do it?" Erza was the only one who could be a adult about this kind of stuff. Thank god!

"How am i supposed to know" i could barely mumble. Why are these things so embarressing?

At the corner of my eye i could see Juvia walking past me. She and Gajeel walked out the guild. Probably for a job.

My eye followed her. And of course Natsu noticed. "Did you see that?! He even stares at her when she walks out the guild!"

"Gray is in loveeeee" Stupid blue cat...

"Shut up!" i yelled, hoping they would actually shut up. Out of fucking nowhere, Elfman stood beside me. "Being in love in manly!" not his manly shit again...

"Mm Gray.. Did you and Juvia already had-". "CANA WHAT THE HELL!" someone please take that barrel from her.

"Babies! Babies! How many babies will you two have?" Ugh Bixlow.

"You and Juvia huh? I knew this day would come!". "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM LOKE?!"

"You and Juvia will make the cutest couple in Fiorie!" Mira clasped her hands.

This is going to be a looooong ass day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa!** **(＾▽＾)**

 **Here's next chapter! Thank everyone for the nice reviews** **! And thanks everyone for all the follows and favs on this story!**

 **jessiecantcope:Thank you for the nice review! And i'm glad you like the idea of this story. And heck i will not let you down;-).**

 **Star197: same here my friend...same here＞︿＜.**

 **SnowLili:thank you! I'm glad you like this story. And yeah it's not that easy to write a english story. But it'll work out:-) .**

 **So... I updated a little late for some reasons. I had homework. And the REAL reason: i'm a lazy ass bitch.**

 **But also... I didn't really know _how_ to write this chapter but i did it ok in the end.**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _at the guild..._

A guy walked in the loud guild. He wore a cloak and had a tatoo above his right eyebrow. Most people of the guild had their eyes on him. "Eh...Hello i'm looking for-" he started.

"Oi! Aren't you that Bora guy who pretended to be a Fairy Tail?!" Natsu interrupted. Lucy standing behind him nodding her head as she looked angry.

More eyes falling on the guy. Erza and Gray came closer as well.

"Yeah eh...about that" he scratched the back of his head. "I came too eh...say sorry". "Natsu looked more confused. "Eh?"

"I feel bad for what i've done really and i wanted to apologize" Natsu and Lucy stood there dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Lucy, for what happened at the ship. And Natsu, for pretending to be one of fairy tail" it was silent for a moment.

He didn't expect a hard pat on the back as he saw Natsu smiling next to him. "I guess there's no problem then right?"

Ah Natsu. Forgives people so easily.

"But you were looking for someone?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms. "Yeah. I was looking for Juvia Lockser-" _what?! What does he want from Juvia? "_ she's a member from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah, that's true" Erza nodded. "Why do you need her?"

"I've known Juvia for a long time and ...we a kinda lost in touch. And i thought it was time to visit her again"

"Mmm...well she's out on a job, but you could visit tomorrow" Mira told him. Bora nodded. "Thank you very much then. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye" He waved as he walked off.

"That was..." Lucy started "weird" Natsu finished. Lucy nodded. "Why would he want to speak Juvia?" Gray asked.

"I don't have any idea..." Lucy said.

"Wait a sec" Natsu started grinning. "Are you worried that it's her boyfriend" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"WHAT?! NO!" _yes. "_ I'm not worried about that!" _yes i am. "_ he's probbly just a friend" _or not..._

 _SHUT UP BRAIN!_

"Admit it, Gray" Happy said. "You're _jjeaaaloussss" stupid stupid blue cat._

 _"_ don't worry Gray! We all know that Juvia will never love someone else. She loves you!" Mira smiled. _thanks, at least someone backs me up._

"maybe he's just a old friend, geeeeez.."

"Yeah...maybe" Natsu grinned. "That's it flame brain!" and that's how the guild got in a fight.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Juvia P.O.V...

I twisted and turned in my bed and yawned loudly. Damn that job tire me out. But i can't be lazy right now.

I got up and stretched a bit. Rubbed my eyes as i walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. THE HELL. damn i need a shower. I look horrible

I stared at myself in the mirror for a good two minutes. I started to wonder...

Am i... Not attractive? Is that maybe why Gray-sama doesn't like me? What kind of girls does he like-

SHUT UP JUVIA. stop! No thinking about Gray-sama! He is supposed to take the first step. So i'm not going to change in the kind of girl he likes.

I sighed. I took of my clothes as i stepped in the shower. I closed my eyes. I really hope...that he'll take the first step soon...

I did my usual morning routine. Picked out some fresh clothes and went outside. On my way outside i met Levy.

"Konnichiwa, Levy!" i greeted her with a smile. "Juvia! Good to see you! How was the job?"

We walked to the guild together. "Easy as always. It tire Juvia out but now Juvia is feeling fit again"

"Good to hear that"

"Juvia bets you want to hear more about Gajeel-kun?" i teased her with a smirk. Levy's head turned red as she waved her hands in front of her. "N-no Juvia!"

"Juvia is just teasing you, Levy" i laughed. I sighed. I turned a little serious. "You like him, don't you?"

Levy sighed and also turned serious. "A little-"

"Levy" i said sternly.

"Ok a lot! I like him a lot" she finally admitted. "B-but what about you?" Levy quickly changed the subject. I raised a brow. "What about Juvia?"

"Gray? What about you and Gray? I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But i noticed the last time, you ignored him" Levy said.

"Oh you noticed" i looked down. "Well..." i can tell Levy right? She is one of my bestfriend after all. So i told her aaaaaaall of it.

"That's why Juvia wants Gray-sama to take the first step" Levy looked suprised. No. Almost shocked!

"Wow Juvia... That's a big step for you to take" Levy said. "That's what Gajeel-kun said" i told her. "He also knows?"

I nodded. "He also noticed that Juvia ignored Gray-sama"

"But" Levy started. "Maybe it's the right thing to do. If he likes you back, then he might take a step, right?" i nodded. "Juvia thinks you're right"

After our long talk, we finally arrived at the guild. "Oh and i forgat to say. Someone was here yesterday, looking for you"

"For Juvia?" i asked, pointing a finger at myself. Levy nodded. "Who was it?"

"I don't really remember a name but-" Levy started to think. "He had an tatoo above his right eyebrow"

No...no...no...

Ehh... Maybe it's my long lost brother! Ugh who am i kidding, i don't have a brother.

"He has dark blue hair" Levy continued. Having a hard time to breath. Please no... I don't want to see him again.

"And he used to pretend to be one of Fairy Tail" she finished. "Oh" was all i could bring out. We stood in front of the guild. We opened the door and walked inside.

"Do you know him?" Levy asked me. "I...i think i know who it is" i sighed. "You don't look so happy about that, Juvia"

"Well...eh-" i don't want to talk about him right now.

"Oh! Wait! Gray is coming closer and closer. He maybe wants to talk to you" Levy wispered. My eyes widened.

"I'll leave you two alone"

"Levy! Don't leave-"

To late. Levy was already walking away. When i turned around i faced Gray-sama.

"Juvia" he smiled. "How are you?"

"Gray-sama! Good to see you" I smiled. "Juvia is doing fine. How about you?"

"Good" he put his hand on the back of his head. "I-i was wondering if you- eh- would like to take a job with-"

He got interrupted by the guild door that opened widely. A guy walked in. He smiled at me. No...

"Juvia-chan!"

* * *

 **Hope you (how Happy says it) liiiiiikkeeddd it :-).**

 **Please leave a review?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa!**

 **Thank you everyone for the nice review!**

 **Groove-chan: Ty for the nice and helpfull review! I know my grammer sucks sorreeyy:-(. I re-read the chapter before updating. I think everything is fine but then i do a last check after updating...AND IT FUCKING SUCKS. really sorry for that. And sometimes i just think that i did it right because also...English isn't my first. And really, thank you for the review i'll watch out even more for my grammer shit :-). Btw. I'm glad you like the story. Your review made my day :-D.**

* * *

I blinked twice. Do i need glasses? Am i seeing this right? Is it him? Is it really him? Why is he here? Oh shit! He's approaching me!

"Juvia-chan!" he said again. With his arms open widely and gave me a bear hug. I stiffened. What? What do i do now? The guy who broke up with me and just walked off...is hugging me?

Without thinking i just patted his back. "H-hello Bora...". Well this is awkward. Gray-sama had already took a small distance.

"Nice to see you after such a long time, Juvia-chan" Bora smiled brightly at me. Ugh! What a prick! That he thinks he can just waltz in here and pretend like nothing happened years ago and hug me! He didn't change a bit...

"It's good to see you too" i responded. Of course i gave him a fake smile back. "Well... What is Bora doing here?" i asked. Like why the hell would you come to my guild and why the hell would you think i want to see you? And when are you leaving?

"Well i came here to visit you" stop smiling at me like that! You could hear the guild wisper as everyone had their eyes one us. "i was wondering if you- only if you want to- show me around in this place?" no i don't.

"Oh eh i'd love to but-" i turned to see Gray-sama who already held his hands up. "It's ok, Juvia. You should show your friend around. I'll be leaving right now, bye" he gave us a quick nod and left to go sit with his friends.

He almost looked...nervous?

I turned back to Bora. "How about i meet you outside the guild in a hour or so?" Bora nodded. "I see you then, Juvia-chan" he smiled. He first grabbed my upper arm to give it a friendly squeez and walked off.

I'm glad Gajeel-kun isn't here now. He would beat the shit out of him!

I sighed deeply when he left. That's when i got surrounded by the guild. Mostly the girls. I litterly got attacked with their questions!

"Juvia~" oh no...

"Who's that guy?" eh...

"Is he your boyfriend?". "WHAT NO!"

"Is he? I bet you two already had-"

"CANA! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I sighed. "He-he's just a old friend" i could see Gray-sama in a distance. He looked like he sighed in relief.

"Oh surreee~" damn you blue cat. "Such a good looking guy who's only your _friend?"_ agh shut up Lucy!

I turned red and everyone noticed. "Oh so it's true! Something more is going on here?" i sighed. The the truth will come out soon anyway.

"He's Juvia's ex-boyfriend" i said as i shyly looked down, giving the floor my fully attention. Everyone's jaw dropped the floor.

Even Gray-sama looked shocked.

* * *

Gray P.O.V

So... My plan to ask Juvia to go on a job failed. It failed hard. Like a little kid dropping his ice cream. It al failed thanks to that guy! Who the hell is he?

I narrowed my eyes as i stared at them.

"It's ok, Juvia. You should show your friend around. I'll be leaving right now, bye" i gave them a quick nod and walked off to sit with flame brain and the others.

Of course they all welcomed me with a smug grin! "What?" i simply said. "Don't 'what' us. Who's the guy"

"Just a friend" i said quickly. Mira approached us and gave us our drinks. I gave it fully attention. But i just couldn't help it and glanced at them again. He grabbed her upper arm. Dammit you don't have to touch her!

Finally...he's gone.

I noticed Lucy and Erza standing up from their seats. "Where are you two going?" i asked as i took a sip from my drink. "Finding out who that guy is" Lucy casually replied and walked to Juvia who was already surrounded by the whole guild. Mostly girls.

I calmed down when she said "he's just a old friend" but why is she blushing? And it didn't really sound like the truth...

"He's juvia's ex-boyfriend"

Ex-boyfriend. JUVIA'S EX-BOYFRIEND?! What!? Ok she said ex. EX. So maybe i still have a chance. But why does it still make me so mad? Even when she said he's a ex?

Oh no, she's gonna show him around this place. What if something will happen? NOOO! Dammit...What if he wants her back? And she wants him back? I hope i am not to late...

* * *

Juvia POV...

"Calm down girls! I just dated him for 2 months! Nothing special!" i sighed. They still looked so excited about me and Bora.

"Did you two kiss?" Mira asked. "Did you two have-" "CANA!"

"Is that a yes?" Cana asked me drunkly. This time they all stared at me. Waiting for a answer. What should i say? I actually don't want to lie to them. To be honest. I lost my virginity to a asshole.

Let's say he was the one who always suggested doing it. But of course i was stupid enough to trust him!

I kept quiet and the girls already had their awnser. "OH MY MAVIS!"

"Juvia naughty~"

"Hehe Juvia!"

I could see in the corner of my eye Gray-sama walking away. Hands in his pockets as he stormed off. He looked angry. Why did he look like that? Maybe he had a fight with Natsu?

I waved my hands as i blushed heavily. "Perverts! All of you!"

They laughed at my actions and i couldn't help it and join in.

"Bora is just a friend now. Juvia's gonna show him around and nothing will happen. We're just friends" i said. They nodded.

"Do you still love him?"

I shook my head. "No one other than Gray-sama~" i smiled. I really need him to take a step by now...

But remember, Juvia! No more clingy and shit. And be patient...

* * *

Gray POV.

They only dated for two months? Mmm...maybe i really do have a chance.

"Did you two kiss?"

That question got my whole attention. Cana already interrupted with her perverted questions. Well, of course Juvia will say no. Right?

I waited and waited for her answer. Eh...Juvia? Say no! She still didn't say a thing. She just looked down at the floor. Wait... She...?

I heard them shout.

"OH MY MAVIS!"

"Juvia naughty~"

"Hehe Juvia!"

No no no no! She and Bora. Did...that.

That's it. I walked out of the guild. I started thinking. Would Juvia really agree to that?

AGH! I really need to figure out myself. Why am i so angry about Juvia and Bora having sex... Cause... I wanted to be her first?

Ok i REALLY need to figure out myself. But i can't be to late since Bora is here.

Bora.

Game on.

* * *

 **SORRY. a little shitty chapter now! I'm really sorry it's really shitty. I'l do my best doing it better next time really!**

 **Anyway still hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!**

 **Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! How are ya?**

 **Took a little long but here is the new chapter! Enjoy :-D.**

 **Oh and... Could you guys follow my instagram acc? Anime acc of course: anime._army. Thank you!**

 **(sorry for any grammer mistakes. Its midnight and i really wanted to update. I'm laying in bed, my eyes burning. But i hope it's still readable! :-) )**

* * *

Juvia P.O.V

I sighed. I waited outside for Bora. Since i'm the only one he knows in here, i have to show him around.. Great. Just what i needed. Just when i give Gray-sama a change take the first step, he shows up in my life again.

I rolled my neck and stretched a bit. I yawned. Ugh where is he! He's late...just like always. He always showed up late. Maybe i should wait inside the guild. I turned around to make my way inside.

I heard someone shouting my name. "Juvia!" i turned my neck too look over my shoulder. There is the little fucker. I turned around fully. I fakely smiled at him. "Hii Bora!"

He stood closer to me. "Well, let's get started then?" Bora nodded. "Sure, Juv" He said using my old nickname. "How about we go eat something first?"

"Sure" he agreed.

"Ok. Juvia knows some nice places" i said and sighned him to follow me.

* * *

We sat in silence. He sat across me. Both silently sipping the warm tea. I cut a small piece from the chocolate cake i ordered and ate it.

Yeah, pretty awkward, eating cake and drinking tea with your ex. Especially when he left you in the fucking rain. He cleared his troath, wanting my attention. He always wanted attention.

I looked up from my cake. "Juvia-"

I stared at him. "Yes, Bora?"

"I know that..." he started. I crossed my arms, wanting to know what bullshit he had for me now. "I know that this hasn't been easy. For us"

US?!DID HE JUST SAY US?! I'm the one who got left alone in the damn rain! He's the one who broke up with me and left! All he did was the easy stuff, just leaving me out there.

"Uhmm" i mumbled, so he could continue. "And i just wanted to ask you. Could we at least be friends again? Please?" what? Why would he want that.

"How did you know Juvia is one of fairy tail?" i asked him. Is he stalking me? That's weird. Eh... Ok i shouldn't complain about being stalked. I stalked Gray-sama for a long time...hehehe...

"I watched the Grand Magic Games. You were amazing" he smiled at me. "Thank you..." my respond was weakly.

"But anyway, could we? Could we be friends again?" i boiled at his question. What does he think? I hate him! I tried to stay calm. I tried to not freak out. I scraped all my courage together.

"No" i narrowed my eyes and replied coldly. He was suprised. He probably thought i would've said 'yes' because i always used to listen to him. Well guess what! I'm not his puppy anymore!

"Eh-wha?- eh..." yeah i made this kinda awkward...but he needed to know the truth. I stood up from my seat. I slammed some jewels on the table to pay for the cake. I made my way to the front door.

"Juvia!" i heard him shouting. I ignored him and remained walking. I walked outside. I'm going to the guild. I walked as fast as i could. "W-wait! Juv!" he followed me.

I walked fastly with Bora next me, trying to keep up with me. "Juvia, slow down please!". In the distance i could see the guild. "Shut up..." i mumbled.

I kept walking. "And stop following Juvia!" I said angrily. "Juvia...i don't know you like this..." he said. I rolled my eyes.

Pff, i walked fast. The guild is just in front of my eyes. "Juvia!" he shouted. He grabbed my upperarm and spun me around. "What?!"

"Why no! Why can't we be friends?" why does he even ask.

"You really don't know huh?! Do you, Bora?! You broke up with Juvia! you left her in the fucking rain!" it was time to be brave and tell him the truth. What i really think of him.

"You think you can just show up here, talk to Juvia normally, even hug Juvia and pretend like nothing happened. Juvia doesn't know why the hell you came here, but Juvia doesn't need to see you. Juvia doesn't want to see you!"

"Juv-"

"I will never let you demand me again like when we were together! Never! Juvia is not that shy girl anymore that does everything you want. Juvia is a strong Fairy Tail member who isn't afraid of you anymore"

"Afraid of me?-"

"Of course Juvia was! You'd always get angry if Juvia wouldn't listen to you. Juvia was always insecure because other people didn't like her. And you took advantage of that! You thought 'that's a shy girl, i'll get her easily'. Well, it was true. But not anymore. Because Juvia is not that shy girl anymore!"

With my last words i turned to the guild. Whiping my tears away as i walked closer. Bora just stood there, eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I could almost laugh about it, he probably thought that i would say yes because he wanted that.

Well, no! I'm grown now. I can speak for myself. "Juvia-"

"No" i quickly said. I heard him sighing. "I understand you're upset, i'll leave you alone" Thank Mavis. "For now" Fuck!

"I understand you don't want to talk to me now, so i'll come back tomorrow. And i will make this up with you" he stated. Ugh, get the fuck out already!

I ignored him and walked inside the guild. "Oi!" Gajeel almost jumped on me. Levy clutched his clothes from behind, pushed him back.

"Leave her for a second will you?! She can barely breath with you're huge body against her!" Levy scolded him. Gajeel huffed. "You're just to small, Shrimp. That's why i look so huge to you"

This time Levy huffed. "Baka!" she hit him on the back. I smiled at the two. When will they be a couple...

"Juvia!" i snapped out of my thoughts when Gajeel shouted. "What the hell are ya thinkin?! Having tea party with Bora the Prick?!" i sighed.

"Juvia knows... Most stupid idea ever" Levy stared at her. "Oh Juvi. Didn't it go well? Have you been crying?" Levy approached me, holding my shoulders.

"I-it didn't really go well..." i stammered.

"HE MADE YOU CRY?! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" If there's something you should know, it's that you don't make me cry or feel upset. I'm like a little sister to Gajeel and he protects his family.

Yep, the big metal guy maybe doesn't look like he cares, but he does. Really, he does.

"Don't yell at her! She's upset enough" Levy scolded him again. I chuckled. "Juvia is fine, Levy"

"Why didn't it go well?" a concerned Mira came in the picture. "We...just had a fight. Juvia walked away angry. He said he'd come back tomorrow. To try talking again" i looked down.

"Well one thing is sure! He ain't coming back here! And he won't talk to you again. I'll take care of it. When he comes back tomorrow-"

"You know him? Juvia's ex-boyfriend?" Lucy and Erza. I chuckled. "Hehehe...he a kinda beat him up when he broke up with Juvia"

"Awh really?! You do care!" Mira smiled brightly. "Shut it demon!" He snarled. We just chuckled.

"Nobody makes our namaka cry! Attack!" Erza... "No no Erza" i laughed nervously. "Juvia will handle this one alone" she sighed but then nodded with a smile.

"I want to go on a job. For some distraction"

"I'll go with you" Levy grabbed my hand, taking me to the request board. "And i stay here in case Bora the Prick comes back so i can kick his ass!" i heard Gajeel shout and laughed.

I sighed. I need some distraction...

* * *

 **thun thun. Hope you liked it! Gajeel like a protective older brother, i like that:-).**

 **Please leave a review? Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**where's the bitch who didn't update for such a long time? *points at myself* oh, there she is *throws tomato at myself* ok im good.**

 **KONNICHIWA!**

 **How ya doing everyone? I'm aaaall good. Thank everyone, for the reviews :-).**

 **I don't really have much to say so...**

 **Have fun reading :-D**

* * *

Gray P.O.V

With my hands in my pocket i made my way back to the guild. I was a kinda... Broke. So i went do a quick job.

I almost reached the door until i heard some shouting behind me. Curious i turned around to see Juvia and Bora. Juvia looked a kinda steamy. Wow...i've never seen her like this.

I went to hide behind the bushes, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Wait...i'm hiding behind the bushes... Am i a freak now? Ah nevermind, Juvia used to watch me all the time hehe...

I focused on the two. Wow... All the things i just heard her say...That bastard! He just left her? In the rain?! No wonder she doesn't want to be friends with him anymore. Why would he even suggest it.

She's being so...honest with him. That's really brave of her. She really needs to tell him the truth. And...afraid?

"Of course Juvia was! You would always get angry-"

What an ass! He scared her?! What kind of boyfriend was he?!

"Well not anymore! Because Juvia is not that shy girl anymore!" she ended. I heard all these things she said. She scraped all her courage together and just said something like that!

That's really...badass? Hehe...yeah it is!

Wait, he's talking again. "So i'll come back tomorrow" damn what an idiot! Can't he cleary see that she does not want to see you! Her face just screams 'hell noooo'.

"And i will make this up to you!" with his last words, Juvia just ignored him and walked inside. Damn. He waited until she was gone and sighed deeply. He turned around to leave.

He should really leave her alone...

* * *

Juvia P.O.V

"But Juvia just hopes she won't see him again" Levy and i walked towards the station. "Bora just left Juvia in the rain"

"That's horrible Juvia! How dare he to even how up again" Levy crossed her, clearly angry because someone made her best friend cry. I sighed. "Ah well, what can you do about it?" i just held up my shoulders.

We bought our tickets and went to the train, sitting across each other. "Want one?" i held out a small package. Pocky. Levy smiled. "Can't say 'no' to pocky. Thanks, Juvia" and took a stick.

"Where were we heading again? I forgot the name" Juvia asked. "Mmm...Royal City" Levy casually said and grabbed a book from her backpack. I swallowed thickly. "O-oh" was all i could bring out.

Royal City isn't one of my favorite places... It's where i grew up. Horrible parents. Or at least my dad. That drunk, rich, mean bastard. My mom wasn't that bad. But you can't tell that she was a good parent. Always picking my father's side...

I don't even know where they are. And i really don't care. They were hard workers who didn't even look at me.

But i think they still live in the Lockser mansion. Which was HUGE!

They were both water mages. They're probably in their mansion, singing happily that i'm gone. I hope i won't see them... Ugh does it matter? They probably won't recognize me.

"Juv?" I snapped out if my thought and looked at Levy. "Mm?". "I asked, do you know Royal City well?"

"Er... I know there are only rich people. Not too nice. And eh..." i stuttered. "I kinda grew up-there. Maybe... I think" i said nervously.

"Really?" Levy smiled. "Do you know anyone there?"

"Mm...not really. Juvia probably won't recognize anyone. Juvia likes to keep it that way..." i mumbled the last part, not realizing i said it out loud. I just looked out the window. Levy looked concerned at me.

She just sighed and turned back to her book, probably not wanting to push it, which i really appreciate.

I got bullied. A lot. My rain made everyone sad. And they all blamed me for it. I always looked sad and depressed, also got bullied about that. I walked away from Royal City when i was 14. I don't think my parents even lift a finger to find me back.

I joined the guild Phantom Lord and became dark. Really dark. Pff...what a horrible time...

But i'm glad it's ok now! I have a family. I'm actually happy this time. Gajeel is also still here. The rain is gone. I'm happy, i really am.

But of course, that ass showed up again. But i won't let him ruin my happiness.

The ride was almost two hours long. I leaned with my head against the window. I looked outside. Slowly my eyes fell shut.

* * *

"Juv! Wake up. We're here!" i heard Levy shout at me. "Mmm?" i rubbed my eyes. "Yeah... I'm awake" i yawned and grabbed my bag.

We stepped out the train. "What's the adress?" i asked Levy. "Here" Levy showed me the adress on the paper.

Why... World. Went. Black.

Don't tell me- oh mavis no...oh no no no...

Isn't that the adress from my...parents... No wonder it pays a lot!

I swallowed thickly.

"Let's go then..." should i tell her? I don't want to see those people again! I can't come up with anything! Ok don't worry, Juvia... Don't worry.

They probably won't remember me. It's not like i was supposed to happen anyway. But they probably won't recognize me.

* * *

 **ok so...I Was like...FUCK IT! Imma pull out the parents and stuff, TUN TUN TTTUUUUUN.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter guys :-)**

 **Thanks for reading and i'll update as soon as possible:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**KONNICHIWA!**

 **Yeah...sorry...you probably know why i say that...**

 **Yeah yeah i know, school and shit, we all know!**

 **But i finally updated so...yay? :).**

 **And everyone thanks for the reviews! ^_^. Also...I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS OMG! This is only chapter 7 and i already have like 20 follows and favorites and so many reviews! Thank you so much omg *hugs***

 **Have fun reading! :D.**

* * *

All i did was stare at the huge mansion in front of me. The gates were opened for us. Should i go? Should i tell Levy to leave? I can't just do that...

"Coming, Juv?" Levy asked me when she saw me not making a move. "*H-hai!" I started making tiny steps. "Are you ok Juv?"

I nodded. Levy turned back to the mansion. "My mavis! Just look at this place! It's so beautiful and HUGE!" her eyes were bulging out of her head.

It was true. A beautiful mansion it is. And exactly how i saw it the last time. I saw a nameplate next the door. _**'Lo**_ ** _ckser'_**

My breath hitched. I saw Levy staring at it. "He! The same last name like you. Funny" Levy said. I gave her a quick smile. "Uh-huh"

Soon the door got opened by a butler. He was pretty old. Not grandpa old. Just a few wrinkles and a few strands of gray hair. His name was Sebastian. I know him very well. He was like a father to me. Always so nice.

"May i help you?" he kindly asked. Will he recognize me? I did notice that his eyes fell on me first before he glanced at Levy.

"We are the mages from Fairy Tail" Levy said.

"Aah-" he realized. "We were expecting you. Please, come in" he opened the door widely to let us in.

We walked through the hall. I saw a lot of paintings on the wall. One with my parents and a little boy standing in the middle.

That was my Oniisan. Yep. It's true i have a older brother. He was always so nice to me. He would always stand up for me if my parents were being cruell.

He left this place when i was eleven. He wanted to join a guild. He said he was ready to go out there on his own. He promised me to visit sometimes.

I never heard anything from him...

No visits. No letters. Not even a small hint he would give me to show he still cared. Nothing. He just dissapeared.

I'm so angry with him! But i also want to see him so badly... I even... I even wanted to believe that he was just my imagination. Just my imagination so it wouldn't hurt like i actually lost someone.

I'm still so angry with him. He is dead to me... i started to believe he was dead.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sebastian talked. "We're here"

Breathing wasn't easy at this moment. My whole body shook. I'm scared. Damn it! What the hell do i do now!

Ok ok... I just go inside. And...use a fake name! Yes! But which one? I have to come up with something quickly!

"They were expecting you two" He knocked on the door. Oh shit oh shit. "Come in" you could hear a man say on the other side.

Th-that was- that was my father... You just couldn't forget his voice. He always sounded so angry and mean.

The door opened and there they were. I swallowed thickly. The butler went inside first. "The mages from Fairy Tail are here" he announced.

"Let them in"

The butler opened the door and let us in. Levy went inside first. I waited for a moment. I took a deep breath and finally stepped in. I saw Sebastian giving me a last glance.

"You can go Sebastian" The woman said. Sebastion nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hello" the man had blue hair only a few shades darker than mine. He wore a suit and had a glass wodka in his hand. Like i said, a drinking bastard...

He took a last sip and put his drink aside. "My name is *Arashi Lockser" the woman came closer and stood next to my dad.

"And my name is *Mizu Lockser. We're both happy you could come here" We gave them a nod.

Mizu wore a fancy dress. Her hair was in a chique bun side braid.

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail. I'm Levy Mcgarden and this is-" Levy was about to say my name!

"Lily!" i said quickly making them all look at me. "My name is Lily...Mcgarden" Levy stared at me, confused. I gave her a begged look.

"Right... My older sister..." Thank Mavis! She played my game...pheww...

Arashi went down to business immediatly. "Please, sit down" he guided us to the couch which was in the middle of the room. He and Mizu sat across us.

I could see Mizu paying attention to me. Arashi on the other hand didn't seem to care as fuck...

They told us. "There's a guild in our city. The guild was build 2 years ago and since then, the citizens have been terrorized by them"

"What's the guilds name?"

"Phantom Lord"

My eyes shot at Mizu. "Phantom Lord?" Levy gave me a concerned look. "Yes" the deep voice of Arashi interrupted.

"Anyway, these people are criminals. Some of their guild members tried to rob us many times. Of course our guards stopped them but they got away. We want you two to find out who did it"

Levy nodded. I was still so shocked... i mean... Phantom Lord? Do they mean my old dark guild? That Phantom Lord?

Or is it a diffrent guild? Maybe the name's just a coincidence. Ugh why did we pick this job...

We said goodbye and finally left.

I'm curious how this will end...

* * *

 **Hii! I marked a few words so let me tell ya :)**

 ***hai- i think you all know but i wasn't sure but anyway. Hai means yes.**

 ***Arashi- Arashi is japanese for storm. (I searched it on google translate myself. We all know google translate is shitty so sorry if it's wrong)**

 ***Mizu- and Mizu is japanese for water. (Also google translate) btw. You can check out Mizu's hairstyle on google : bun side braid. I gave her that hairstyle because it fits for a fancy lady :).**

 **Anyway, that's it for today.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya ^_^**


End file.
